Crazier
by gosh so sweet
Summary: I've watched from a distance as you made life your own. Every sky was your own kind of blue. You lift me up off the ground, and spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. RH 100 Drabbles.
1. Fall To Pieces

Okay you all know the rules to Drabbles. Not in any order, just random.

This is set after the war. Hermione and Ron haven't really talked about the kiss all that much. Acting as if nothing happened.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Rupert's heart. :]

It around eleven, and Ron found himself tossing and turning. Not wanting to disturb Harry anymore with it, he decided to get up. It was the summer and Harry and Hermione were both spending it with the Weasley's. Hermione had already gone home for a while to spend time with her parent's and Ron had to admit, he was glad she was back. And thinking of that, he decided he wanted to go see if she was awake. He heard the shower running as he made his way to Ginny's room, he figured it was probably Ginny. Knocking on Ginny's door softly, and then letting himself enter, he was met by an empty room. No one was there, at all. He heard Ginny talking from the kitchen and decided it had to be Hermione in the shower. He slowly walked over to her bed, sitting down on it as his eyes met with her ipod.

Ron only knew it was an ipod because he had talked to Hermione a couple times about it before. He still didn't understand how something so small, played music. Muggle music, that was. But he actually didn't mind it. He liked some of their music better. He picked up the player, turning it on, lucky he knew how to work it. It wasn't too hard, but it was different. He was about to move to artists when he accidentally clicked playlists. He was going to click back until he saw a playlist named 'Ron.'

He wasn't one to snoop, and he didn't want to. But who wouldn't look at a playlist with their name on it? Exactly. Anyone would if they were him. And that's what he told himself. _Anyone would._ Anything to make himself feel okay for looking through it.

There were many songs. But he decided he would shuffle through a few and listen to some of the lyrics. He flipped across the first couple, until he stopped on one. Listening closely to a few lines, more than others.

**Change- Taylor Swift.**

_"They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared. You can walk away, say we don't need this. But there's something in your eyes that say's we can beat this. Cause these things will change, can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. This revolution to that time will come for us to finally win. We'll sing hallelujah. We'll sing hallelujah. Tonight we'll stand, get off our knee's. Fight for what we've worked for all these years. And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives. But we'll stand like champions tonight. It was the night things changed, Do you see it now? __**These walls that they put up to hold us back, fell down. **__The revolution, throw your hands up. Cause we never gave up."_

It was obvious to Ron, that it had to be about the war. All the words just fit. They never did give up. And even though they lost so many people, they stood like champion's. Every single person that fought against the Dark Lord, was a champion. That's why this song would be about him. All he could pick up was that maybe, maybe, he was the one who helped her every day, to tell her it was okay, and to give her the strength and courage she needed for the battle. But he flipped through the next couple songs, clearing his head as he changed the song. And he decided to try and think up his own way as to listened.

**One in a Million- Miley Cyrus.**

_"I said pinch me wheres the catch this time? Can't find a single cloud in the sky. Help me before I get used to this guy. __**They say that good things take time. **__But really great things happen in the blink of any eye. Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one. I can't believe, oh. You're one in a million."_

It came to a shock for him. This song, was most definitely more understanding. It was a song that told him that Hermione definitely had feelings for him. But then again.. he didn't know how old the playlist was. But he really did wish it was new.. It had to be. Right? He shook his head as he flipped to the next song.

**Mannequin- Katy Perry.**

_"How do I get closer to you? Why do you keep it all on mute? How will I know the right way to love you? Usually the queen of figuring out, breaking down the men is no work out. But I have no clue how to get through to you. Oh, I wanna hit you just to see if you cry. I keep knocking on wood hoping there's a real boy inside." "I wish I could just turn you on, put a battery and make you talk. Even pull a string for you to say anything." __**"A bunch of broken parts, and I can't seem to find your heart. **__I'm sucha fool, I'm sucha fool. I'm sucha fool. This ones out of my hands, I can't put you back together again."_

He felt bad. He knew it had to mean more than a few things. Ron never opened up to her much. He was a closed book, to a lot of people. Especially now. He would never talk to her about Fred's death and he knew how much that hurt her. It may seem that he was keeping things from her. But it was only because he didn't know how to tell her. He loved her. And he wished she could see that. And he wished he could say it. And he missed Fred more than anyone, and he wished he could say that too. But he had to be strong. To shake any tears that he knew might come, he changed the song. Met by a male voice instead.

**All Over You- The Spill Canvas.**

_"Yea, he's a looker. But I really think it's guts that matter most. I displayed them for you, strewn out about from coast to coast. __**I am easily make believe. **__Just dress me up in what you want me to be. I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now."_

Although Ron liked this song, he couldn't help but disagree with it. He wouldn't want to change Hermione into anyone. He liked her just the way she was. Her naggy, bossy, know-it-all self. With the kindest, bravest heart he had ever seen.

**One Of The Boys- Katy Perry.**

_"And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me. Cause I know what you know, but now you're gonna have to take a number. It's okay, maybe one day. But not until you give me my diamond ring. Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys. One of your guys. Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight. __**That I just wanna be your homecoming queen, pin-up poster dream. **__Not one of the boys." "And I swear one day maybe, you're gonna wanna make out, make out, make out with me."_

He instantly knew what this must of meant. Lately, or at a time before, Hermione must have felt like Ron looked at her as a best friend only, or as a little sister. And that wasn't true, never was it true. He had always had feelings for her. But he couldn't blame her for not seeing that. Not at all.

**Invisible- Taylor Swift.**

_"She can't see the way your eyes, light up when you smile." "And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her, but you are everything to me. And I just wanna show you, she don't even know you. She's never gonna love you like I want to. And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me. We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable. Instead of just invisible. There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through. She's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do. __**And all I think about is how to make you think of me. And everything that we could be.**__" "Like shadows in a faded light, oh we're invisible. I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize. I just wanna show you, she don't even know you. Baby let me love you, let me want you."_

Lavender. That's what this was about. And he knew that instantly. He wished that she had opened his eyes sooner. He wished everything that she did. But he was too stupid to ever see it. He wish he'd stumbled upon her ipod sooner.

**Fall To Pieces, Avril Lavigne.**

_"I looked away, then I look back at you. You tried to say things that you can't undo. If I had my way, I'd never get over you. Today's the day I pray that we make it through. Make it through the fall, make it through it all. __**And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you. **__I don't wanna talk about it, and I don't want a conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you. I don't wanna talk about, cause I'm in love with you."_

This one was different then others. But somehow, it meant even more to him. The words, and the way they were put. And the way that they meant something to her... It meant so much to him. Especially the words 'Cause I'm in love with you.' He couldn't help but to have picked those out of almost anything else sang in the song. It just stuck with him.

**Fearless- Taylor Swift.**

_"And I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless. And I don''t know why, __**but with you I'd dance in a storm, in my best dress**__, fearless."_

Even though it was an odd way of saying it. He knew girls and their clothes.. even though Hermione wasn't as _girly_ as others. He knew the metaphor was meant to be sweet, and strong and he took it just like that.

**Crazier- Taylor Swift.**

_"I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow. Let it take me where it wants to go. Til you opened the door, there's so much more. I never seen it before. I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings. But you came along and you changed everything. You lift my feet off the ground, and spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier. Crazier. __**I've watched from a distance as you made life your own. Every sky was your own kind of blue. **__And I wanted to know, how that would feel. And you made it so real. You showed me something that I couldn't see. You opened my eyes and you made me believe. Baby you showed me what living is for, I don't wanna hide anymore. You lift my feet off the ground, and spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Crazier."_

This song meant most to him. He actually listened to the whole song, through and through. He knew crazier actually meant something good. Even though it also meant crazy, as in insane. Which he knew he made her. And she made him as well. But that's just how it worked with them.

Just when he was about to shut off the ipod, Hermione walked in, new clothes and her hair wet. "Oh, Good morning Ron." She started, then seeing the ipod in his hands, she smiled. She must have forgot about the playlist. Or didn't think he was smart enough to figure it out. As she came over, Ron quickly made his way to artists and out of the way of the playlist. "What are you listening to?"

"Uh.. I don't know. I just turned it on."

Lie. But, he didn't want to embarrass her.

As much as he wanted to.. Just to accomplish something.

But he accomplished nothing. Once again.

**Okay that may have been horrible.. sorry. THE OTHERS WILL BE BETTER!**

**And Rhr4eva, My mail is not letting me see your PM! So I guess we are gonna have to wait for my mail to stop being so dumb. And I'm gonna need a little bit to work on those paragraphs but you can start some if you want and we'll fit them in with mine. :)**

**Review!**


	2. Drown Me In Love

Sorry for the late.. well, everything. I've had the flu/fever/mono. It's kinda.. really bad. But I'm trying!  
This is set during HBP. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm taking a different turn a things then what actually happened. Thought I'd let everyone know.

**Disclaimer**: Still own Rupert. :)

_If I could walk on water.  
If could tell you whats next.  
I'd make you believe, I'd make you forget.  
So, come on get higher, loosen my lips.  
Faith and desire at the swing of your hips.  
Just pull me down hard, and drown me in love._

Ron sighed as Harry said his good nights, disappearing up the stairs to the boys dormitory staircase. Ron and Hermione were the only ones left. Hermione working hard on her potions essay, not bothering to look up at Ron, at all.

"You know, it's probably perfect. You can just stop now." He tried to sound encouraging, and in his eyes, what he said was a compliment.

"I can't just stop, Ronald." She said, as if it was absolutely obvious. "I'm not even finished. It'd look ridiculous." She then paused, eyeing him, and then the board of wizards chess in front of him which hadn't been reset yet after defeating Harry. "Where's yours?"

"Finished."

She didn't believe that, not one bit.

"Ron."

"Hermione! It is."

"Accio Ron's potion essay." Hermione muttered, holding up her wand as a piece of parchment came out from his bag and spread across Hermione's books. Two words were written down, _Ronald Weasley_ in the very top right corner. "Ron! This hasn't even been started!"

"Bloody hell." He muttered, shaking his head. He should have known she'd do that. She was the brightest witch of her age. "Don't worry about it. It's mine not yours..." As if that was gonna help. He watched as Hermione came over and sat down next to him, placing her quill in his hands.

"I'll help you. I'll say a paragraph, and you rewrite it in your **own** words. You've got that?" She asked, her eyes narrowed as she watched him. He gave a slow nod, even though he knew he'd try his best to copy her words without her knowing.

They spent an hour, with Hermione reciting paragraphs off of the top of her head. Ron copying every other sentence, before Hermione caught on and gave him a new piece to start over.

But after a while, they were finally finished. And even though Ron hadn't asked for her help, he couldn't have been more grateful.

"Thanks." He muttered, placing the parchment back in his bag and handing the quill over to her.

"Not a problem Ronald. Next time you need help, just ask. You usually do."

He usually did. But recently he felt bad. He didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her, or anything like that.

"Alright 'Mione." He smiled, standing up, his eyes half shut as he stretched. A tired feeling overwhelming his whole body as he did so, stretching his arms out before yawning quietly. He then looked down at her, leaning down slightly and placing a soft kiss against her forehead. It was bit of a surprise. "Don't know where I'd be without you. Night." And with that, he grabbed his back and disappeared up the boys dormitory staircase. Leaving Hermione speechless.


End file.
